


Morality Chain

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Light Bondage, Light Petting, Masturbation, villain ethics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Jinx has spent most of her life researching the fine arts of villainy, idolizing classic legends and dark fantasies; now she feels its finally time to practice what she's studied.





	1. Chapter 1

“Now, I know this isn’t usually my style, but relax, okay?”

Jinx watched Raven channel her breath through her nose; she fought to keep her own breathing steadied, as the Titan forced tried to test the tension out of her shoulders against the ropes. 

The cuffs seemed to be holding up well, Jinx observed, as the girl struggled; old as they were, however, Jinx didn’t dare risk compromising them by drawing things out for too long. 

A pain welled up at that; her longing running directly counterpoint to practicality. 

She restrained from licking her lips and leveled her gaze against the Titan’s; the dark violets of Raven’s piercing irises appeared almost black, in the dingy light. 

“First, we gotta take care of those friends of yours,” Jinx announced evenly, as she slipped the communicator off of the titan’s hip; “Let’s see... You don’t strike me as a ‘I’m hanging out downtown tonight, don’t wait up! Love you! Emoji-face’ type, so how about…”

“ ‘Out for a walk. Be Back Later.’, ” Jinx narrated, as she tapped the corresponding keys. 

Finished, Jinx snapped the communicator shut and took stock over the Titan, finding her somewhat guarded and hyper-alert. 

Jinx made the conscious decision to exude a lower, melted tone, and hunched closer to Raven’s eye level. 

“I know you have some questions,” she began, hoping her performance conveyed both power and neutrality; “Since I’m feelin’ pretty charitable, I’ll answer a few of ‘em,” she added, her mirth slipping into her pitch; she forced herself to breathe again and recentered herself before continuing.

“I’ll give you the first two for free,” she dismissed nonchalantly, as her pulse continued to race; “You’re in a warehouse. I won’t tell you more about it since you’ll figure it out well enough anyway when you leave,” she rationalized as she waved a hand absently; she’d already envisioned the multitudes of ways the Titan would escape and free herself. 

Jinx pushed the sour thought from her mind and prompted herself to keep her focus lest her powers leak out and spoil the occasion.

Raven was still in the chair, she reassured herself; she still had a moment to work with. 

The Titan has ceased struggling, and was watching her intently, attempting to appear impassive and distant; Jinx huffed, mildly amused. 

She stood up and watched the Titan struggle to follow the movement.

_ Hide it all you want, _ Jinx thought; encircling the Titan slowly, _ but you’ve been trained to assess me. _

It was a small comfort, that at least in this moment, for that one reason, she had the girl’s undivided attention. 

She pushed back another soured pang; eager, to distance herself from the other, _ cruder_, villanies. 

“Second question;” she stated, as she finished circling to Raven’s back. 

Jinx longed to reach out, and brush her fingertips against the Titan’s nape, just to touch where the needle-tipped injector had touched the sliver of exposed skin between Raven’s hair and cloak. 

She _ also _longed to touch a lot of other places; she let her mind linger on the familiar thoughts for a few seconds, before speaking again. 

“I hexed a needle to make sure the drugs knocked you out;” she struggled to keep the hesitation out of her voice, as her inner thoughts berated her, for to keep her composure in order to keep Raven’s defenses from rising up.

The Titan’s shoulders did twitch, as Jinx slipped into her next statement; she knew her window of opportunity was now narrowed greatly. 

“I know most of your friends and you have, special resistances, as it were,” she chided, pushing her tone into light playfulness; she could feel herself just beginning to sweat.

She walked back into Raven’s line of vision and smiled goodnaturedly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to do. 

_ That’s right, I’m totally nonchalant, _ she thought, willing the girl in front of her to remain calm; _ no reason to get upset, you know I know what I’m doing _. 

She imagined the gears in Raven’s mind churring; the girl always seemed like she was mentally two steps ahead of everyone’s plans, even when she and her goody-goody friends were outclassed, outmatched, or outnumbered. 

“I’d tell you the exact formula, but my friends and I do actually need it from time to time for other things,” she added, shrugging once. 

She let silence hang between them for another moment, as she studied Raven's face. 

The Titan was definitely disgruntled; but she seemed to be easing into the agreement of non-hostility, as far as Jinx could tell. 

She hunched over again, bracing her hands on her knees to better look Raven in the eyes. 

“I’m going to let you pick the third one,” she quipped;_ let’s hope you really are the smart one, _ she thought. 

Jinx crept forward in steps and slow, but purposefully fluid leans; she doubted the Titan would appreciate the efforts, but their need was too great to forego.

When she found herself close to Raven’s face, she stilled. 

Painfully slowly, she illustrated her intent by change of movement; her hand moved closer

to the girl’s face, nearly brushing it. 

Each time the Titan moved, Jinx immediately froze, her gaze still locked with Titan’s, and waited. 

Only after a few, overly drawnout minutes of waiting for Raven to relax again, did she move again.

Finally, her hand caught the material and tugged it around, assisting Raven as she spat it out.

With the gag displaced, Raven’s glance immediately returned to her; Jinx admired how they’d yet to lose any intensity as she also acknowledged that her hand had now been played. 

Jinx withdrew her hand and stepped back, passing the turn to the Titan as she copped a squat and waited.

The Titan didn’t immediately start shouting at least, which she counted as a small success.

In fact, Jinx almost sighed in relief as the Titan continued to say nothing at all; even if the girl didn’t quite understand their new game, Jinx was relieved to see Raven appeared at least somewhat willing to approach it. 

She smiled simply, and ran the tips of her fingernails over the pads of her thumbs; Jinx could almost _ see _the distrust dissipating into curiosity behind the Titan’s eyes.

Pride flooded her bloodstream, pushing her to rock gleefully on her heels; the relief over haven chosen a path that had worked gently soothed over the great amounts of stress and anxiety that had dogged Jinx with all the troubles of having chosen and enacting it in the first place. 

“...Why am I here?” the Titan finally asked, her tone not quite instigative, but not quite beguiled. 

Unable and unwilling to stifle her brightening smile, Jinx almost purred as she stood up. 

She walked up to Raven again, at a normal speed, and leaned down until their faces were a few breaths apart. 

As her mind recited page after page of anecdotal evidence and historic case studies, Jinx’s body felt nearly electric; again, she moved her hand near the Titan’s neck, but instead of grabbing at the gag, Jinx let her touch glide effortlessly along the fringes of the Titan’s hair to tuck it back behind her ear. 

Jinx pulled back and stepped away again; her smile remained passive, but easily present.

_ That’s good enough,_ she assumed; figuring that the Titan would put the rest of the ideas inside her head, herself. 

_ Just need the punch. _

Jinx lazed a bit on her heels, observing Raven for another few seconds to reassure herself of the evenings results before reaching into her pocket. 

She pulled out the key to the prison cuffs, and smirked. 

It fell to the ground with a few satisfying metallic ‘clinks’.

She had zero doubts that the Titan was capable enough of finding her own way out, after all. 

-Or that her friends wouldn’t simply break her bonds for her, if all else failed. 

With all the self-assured swagger she could radiate, she spun on her heels and started to walk her way out of the warehouse. 

She got a few feet before she heard Raven stir again. 

Nonchalant, Jinx tossed a glance back over her shoulder. 

“...Just so you know,” she stated evenly, catching the Titan’s interest, and halting her from moving; “I could’ve done anything to you; set you up, use you as a diversion or for bait.”

At Raven’s answering silence, Jinx allowed herself a gloating finish. 

“But I didn't,” she added plainly.

Feeling more excited than she had in a great while, she resumed her tasteful departure, congratulating herself for having likely left the Titan wanting more. 


	2. Chapter 2

The small explosion was incentive enough to keep Jinx pitching forward, the cacophony of battle on her heels. 

Sensing the opportunity to make her break, she dashed through the dockyard, putting as much immediate distance between herself and the fight as she could glean.

She stopped when found herself in a quieter sector, filled with pallets and large crates, while stacks and towers of massive metallic containers networked her choice of paths into labyrinthian guesswork; intent on saving her friends from incarceration, she began formulating ideas on how best to use their surroundings against the Titans. 

A shout from seemingly nearby startled her; she bit her tongue, eager to stay hidden.

Cautiously, she ducked around a shipping container, only to find a Titan waiting for her. 

Delight bubbled from within her; her grin perked up in spite of herself. 

As the Titan made no immediate move, Jinx allowed them both a moment to think things over; the girl seemed more neutral than angry, which Jinx found intriguingly curious. 

As her thoughts flashed briefly to the night at the warehouse, Raven melted from the darkness in front of her.

A constriction formed immediately around the backs of her limbs, heightening her senses, before the Titan’s black mass consolidated back into human form, the Titan’s hand’s locked firmly around her wrists, which Raven pinned forcefully against her back. 

A small wave of bittersweet elation rippled through Jinx, at the thought that at least it was Raven who was going to cuff her, and not anyone else on the girl’s team. 

The Titan was moving far slower however, than Jinx was her usual. 

When the girl moved her head just slightly, so that Raven’s breath was at her ear, Jinx’s heart began to pound.

Her hyperawareness stretched taught, over her skin as the Titan pressed her weight against her back, forcing her to stumble forward until their way was blocked.

Jinx shivered as Titan’s breath trickled down her neck; with only a melodic exhale to warn her, Raven slammed her forward, her torso bent at the waist as the wood grain met her face. 

The sting welled up in her eyes; a light gasp from impact rushed out of her lips.

She hissed the syllables back, tightening her teeth together.

Torn between feelings of curiosity and indignation, Jinx found herself pinned underneath the Titan’s weight once more. 

Despite her squirming, Raven made no further sound or admonishment; the Titan’s breath fell hotly against the back of her neck now, and Jinx quickly gave up her farce of a struggle, the feel of Raven’s body heat too intoxicating not to indulge.

She chuckled a few shaky exhalations as Raven kept her pinned. 

A few elongated seconds stretched by until the Titan seemed satisfied. 

Jinx exhaled a note of annoyance, as the Titan's weight left her back, but it got caught in her throat as Raven should firmly behind her, one hand resting tightly around her hip. 

She couldn’t help but whine an airy note; she shifted again, more in directionless reaction than any real desire to move. 

Slowly, she felt Raven’s had at wrist slide back; the feel of cold metal against her wrists in its wake. 

Jinx bit her lip; desperately hoping that by will alone, she might convince the Titan to play with her a little longer. 

She twitched, as the Titan’s hand fell to her other hip. 

A million thoughts raced through her head of other scenarios, where she’d find herself and the Titan in similar positions; another, slower groan hissed shakily through her teeth.

Remarkably, the Titan didn’t draw away, or begin hoisting her up for transport. 

Instead, Raven seemed to be testing the waters; at the very least, Jinx could feel the way the girl’s hands were testing the give of her hips. 

The moment was brief however, for the Titan began maneuvering her for a pat-down; while the routine nature was at this point instinctual for Jinx, and her legs compliantly parting as her muscle memory acted of its own accord, the simple fact that Raven had not ever performed the act with her, left her body somewhat trembling and her pulse steadily quickening. 

Slowly, the Titan eased her palms around her hips and down her skirt, smoothing over her stockings before changing pressure, until only the girl’s fingernails were present against her calf.

Nearly beside herself, Jinx huffed and twitched as Raven began a maddeningly slower ascent up the inside of her leg.

She whined, by the time the Titan’s nails surpassed the junction of her knee. 

Jinx found the process as torturous as it was sweet; she  _ knew  _ the Titan knew damn well about her concealed weapons, and exactly where she had placed them. 

There could be no other reason, than for a semblance of plausible deniability, that the Titan was taking so laboriously long to explore the expanses of her body. 

The thought made her devilishly giddy. 

The Titan’s fingers, were making her devilishly wet.

Her excitement only grew as Raven’s fingers crept ever so closer to the knife holsters along her thigh. 

The heat of Raven’s fingers, lightly dragging against her made it increasingly harder to remain still; the Titan’s magic pressed a little harder. 

Just as the girl’s fingers started to tickle her upper inner thigh, an unmistakable clamour of clashing teams spilled into the makeshift alleys nearby. 

Jinx felt herself hoisted against Raven’s chest, her spine protesting slightly at the sudden shift of prolonged posturing; arched against Raven as she was, the girl had little trouble bringing a pale hand to Jinx’s chin. 

_ “Shhhhh.”  _

Unmistakably aroused, Jinx obeyed, and bit back as much of her sounds as she was able while Raven wasted no further time in slipping her hand back under her skirt. 

There was a dim glow, from somewhere beyond the immediate shipping containers; shouts of angry boys and angrier Titans.

Raven’s fingers were warm and soft against her thigh.

The Titan neglected her thigh holster completely, to follow the straps instead, trading the path of the hard leather for the sleek thin material of her garter.

Jinx bit back a sighing whine, eager to feel the girl’s heat against her own; her hips tried to buck, to better meet the girl’s position. 

Raven’s breath brushed against her ear once more, as she nudged her; Jinx almost turned to meet the Titan in a kiss.

Instead, she elected to remain obedient. 

She felt the Titan grin against her ear. 

Raven’s hand left the beckoning juncture of her thighs, prompting Jinx’s hands to clench; she sneered in the irony of it, as Raven began the entire process upon her other leg. 

The sounds of the battles around them abated; they’d caught whomever they’d managed to catch, Jinx knew. 

Snippets of their questions and plans caught on the wind; informing Jinx that the other Titans planned to look for her, and their missing teammate. 

Caught up in her momentary situational awareness, Jinx was surprised when Raven’s hand fondled her proper. 

The heat of Raven’s fingers brought much-needed relief; though Jinx quickly found that the actual touch of the girl elicited a much greater need there than she had anticipated. 

Unfortunately, the Titan kept her fingers from sliding underneath the fabric sheltering her; still, Jinx found the girl’s rhythmic rubbing soothingly heady.

The taste of copper filled her mouth, as her lips split in a manner of different places from the pressure of her teeth; Raven’s breath hummed and huffed, her nails dug into Jinx’s cheek as she continued to palm between her legs.

It was an entire breach of conduct, Jinx thought, leaning into the Titan’s hand as much as her position would allow; had Raven been a licensed officer, the Titan’s game would have been  _ far  _ too direct. 

Jinx couldn’t deny how much she was enjoying it, however. 

From the way the girl kept pressing over her damp mounds and aching folds, she was enjoying it too. 

_ We are still teenagers _ , Jinx thought, reveling in the moment. 

Just as the footsteps of the other Titans drew near the container behind them, Raven pressed her fingers deeply between her folds.

Jinx never hated the concept of undergarment fashion as much as she did within the singular moment.

She could feel the girl’s breathing fall slightly heavier; the hand at her chin coiled more possessively around her throat. 

Raven’s hands pressed harder; constricting her airflow as the sensitive nerves in her sex flared up. 

_ “A pity,”  _ Raven murmured, withdrawing her hands. 

Jinx cursed at the cosmic injustice of everyone’s timing; her body far from any sort of release. 

Trembling; she scrambled to collect her composer as the other Titan’s walked into view. 

A few congratulations on Raven’s apparent apprehension of her went around the party before a pink flash sent one of the stacks of containers raining down, forcing the Titan’s to scatter once more. 

Jinx snapped the links to her cuffs, and rubbed some circulation back into her wrists before she began vaulting up the nearest tower of containers. 

A quiet laugh at her ear nearly made her pause.

She smiled, and waited for a moment when she reached the top. 

The cloaked Titan looked a far better mood then Jinx recalled ever seeing her. 

Raven grinned. 

“ _ Tag _ ,” she offered, before dissipating into the darkness. 

Unable to help herself, Jinx smiled; jubilation riding inside her veins.

She had her nemesis , she mused. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jinx watched Raven regain consciousness a little slower than she expected; she chalked it up to the Titan likely being a little worn out from the scuffle; her breathing was labored and her soulself was crackling along the interior of her skin. 

As always, Jinx found herself fascinated by the dark energy, and longed to reach out to it.

She held herself back; noting that it was not yet time.

Jinx smiled, softly, as Raven’s focus concentrated on her.

“So…” she drawled at Jinx, “Should I bother to ask, or are you going to start monologuing?”

“I’ll monologue a little, if it’s all the same to you,” Jinx teased. 

Raven seemed content enough at the answer to relax as much as her bonds allowed; Jinx didn’t envy the way the irons were keeping the girl’s arms taught, but the sight the Titan, feigning helplessness, was beautiful. She’d even pulled her knees closer, to better look demure. 

Well, Jinx amended she might’ve been projecting a little bit; but she could hardly blame herself. 

What Raven didn’t know about villainy, she soon would. 

“I should hope you understand that again, this isn't about any nefarious plans for the city, or anybody but you,” Jinx started; “I feel like I shouldn’t have to say that but. I know there’s been some dumbfucks who’ve fucked this pattern up,” she groused, scowling absently.

She looked back to the Titan, and the way the shine of her uniform's fabric look tantalizingly inviting. 

“...I figured as much, if that’s of any note,” the Titan mused. 

The slight hint of a smile on the girl’s face was gratifying.

Jinx’s smile grew, in response.

Cockily, she tossed a shoulder and poised a haughty stance; “Then you also know, you’re playing with me of your own volition Girlscout,” Jinx quipped, “We’re both too good to just lie back and  _ take  _ it.” 

Jinx looked at Raven expectantly. 

“...Unless we wanted to,” Raven agreed.

Pleased, Jinx walked over to the table, prompting Raven to fidget a bit as she loomed over the girl; Raven tilted her head a bit to catch her in her peripheral. 

Nonchalantly, Jinx let her fingers curl around the chains keeping the slab aloft, and continued.

“It’s better, that you want to,” Jinx addressed; “I’d be… very upset if you’d refused,” she offered truthfully. 

“I’m sure that Birdboy of yours warned you about the wraths of villains scorned,” she warned, letting her other hand tap her nails along the metal. 

The careful, neutral expression about the Titan’s face told Jinx that the girl had likely thought about such things, at least. 

She let her nails drag up to the Titan’s face, and joined her other hand there.

Cradling Raven’s face, Jinx watch the Titan beneath her wince slightly, as her nails bit in. 

“But we don’t have to think about any of that now,” Jinx dismissed, soothing her own nerves as she slid her nails until her fingerpads were what was caressing the girl’s cheeks.

“Do we?” she asked, as Raven’s eyes snapped back open and bore into hers. 

Jinx smiled, as she watched them darken with feral heat. 

“At least not yet,” she answered, drinking in the way the room’s flickering lighting brought out the blue sheen to the Titan’s lips. 

“There will be days when you hate me, Feathers,” Jinx stated, her tone more than a little wistful; she stroked the girl’s face a little more thoroughly, enjoying the feel of her. 

The electricity of her nerves quickly demanded more; prompting Jinx to draw back, and walk a little farther until she was at Raven’s side once more. 

“I thought we had a few years,” Raven murmured, pulling at her irons a bit; “Before we went off the deep end.” 

The Titan looked a little frustrated; Jinx didn’t blame her. 

It was just as hard for her  _ not  _ to just, forgeo the whole ordeal and make a mess of it. 

Her training, thankfully, was a little too ingrained. 

Slowly, she let her fingers fall to the Titan’s shoulder, and allowed them to trail along the Raven’s side; ghosting around the areas of more intimate juncture. 

The Titan’s audible breath was music to Jinx’s ears. 

“Certainly,” Jinx agreed, as she made no effort to hide the way her eyes roved over Raven’s body; “I’m simply making sure you know what you’re getting in for.”

“And what, exactly, am I ‘getting in’ for?” Raven asked, her tone, and her posture, finally poised and pitched in self-assured flippancy. 

Jinx crawled onto the table; she kept her body above the Titan’s as if she were pinning her, but took the time to keep from actually touching the girl. 

The intensity of the Titan’s eyes was breathtaking. 

“Question four,” Jinx murmured, her slit-pupils widening from the shift in light; “There’s been a lot of heroes and villains out there,” she stated, eyeing the way the Titan bit their lip; “And a lot of patterns that tend to happen,” she explained, bringing a hand to the girl’s face once more; “I cause a commotion, you chase me, I catch you, you let me go…”

Unable to help herself, she leaned down, pressing a kiss to the Titan’s brow; she withdrew again, as the Titan shifted to meet Jinx’s lips with her own. 

Much as she  _ ached  _ to simply give into the girl, Jinx strained to keep herself talking, ignoring the way her own body trembled. 

“I’ve studied this dance all my life,” Jinx breathed, letting her body fall  _ just  _ closer, as Raven shifted beneath her. 

“So what, you think you have me all figured out?” Raven scoffed; Jinx felt herself smile again, for the girl’s attempts to play along. 

“Things are going to get hard for you, out there,” Jinx lilted, picturing flashes of a war-torn Raven, somewhere in the future, downtrodden, hardened, exhausted. 

“You’re going to need something to latch onto,” Jinx continued, ignoring the way Raven’s knees where intent on coercing her; “ _ I _ happen to like your little ‘tantrums’,” she teased.

Raven’s eyes narrowed; the girl pouted, as if she knew Jinx was nearly powerless at the sight. 

Forcing herself to breathe, Jinx braced her hand on the table again and rambled on. 

“ _ I’m _ going to need something too,” Jinx mourned, as she grew maddeningly aware of the dampness moistening her skin. 

“...You can always count on a hero...” Raven replied gently, testing the flavor of the line; Jinx noted that there were traces of sweat upon her skin, making her decidedly more curious if the girl beneath her was growing desperate too.

“You don’t have to understand the nuances of it all now,” Jinx pitched, shutting her eyes tight enough to see stars instead of the beauty within Raven’s barley composed face. 

“All you need to hear right now, it that I’m going to be the extent of your limits,” she creed,” as you’re going to be the extent of mine.” 

When she dared open her eyes again, within the silence, Raven looked unshaken, making Jinx equal parts apprehensive and giddy; caught between the wonder of whether the girl really did understand, or if she was simply too bold to care about consequence. 

Apparently tired of humoring her, Raven’s eyes compressed and flared red before opening doubly; a set of tiny razors apparently grown in behind the set of her normal teeth. 

“Believe me, little Degenerate,” the Titan purred, sending a wave of heightening longing through her; “I understand you quite well.”

The threat, -for Jinx fully well that the girl’s harbored visage was the growl before the bite, was momentary. 

Just as quickly as Raven had shifted, she’d finished; the leak of unbridled power flashed then absent against Jinx’s flesh.

Jinx freely mourned it. 

“And if I have any more questions, you assured me your answers,” the Titan baited. 

Grinning, Jinx flashed some pointy teeth of her own, and finally pressed her weight against Raven’s. 

The kiss was much needed; the warmth of Raven’s body against hers a soft coffin of ecstasy. Recalling how the Titan had already taken responding initiative, Jinx let the moment override them; Raven’s knees locked furiously around her own, eliciting an approving moan. 

The faint scent of their bodies mixed cloyingly around them; Jinx kissed harder, as Raven arched in returning hunger.

The feel, the heat, the  _ taste  _ of her; Jinx felt positively  _ drowned  _ in it, and equally enough, as if she were dying agonizingly of thirst. 

Raven’s mouth was warm and wet and Jinx almost felt herself forget to breath; the only elegance of their kiss was in their honesty, for much Raven’s teeth scraped at her skin, and Jinx kept attempting to swallow their tongues whole.

Her hand found its way between them; breaching the wet periprice underneath her skirt. 

Nearly undone as she already was, Jinx revealed in how much better the motions were, when she had the object of her affections was literally wound-up beneath her. 

Her chuckle brought a sharp pain as Raven bit into her, filling their mouths with the taste of saliva diluted copper.

Jinx purred; dipping her fingers into herself, recalling the memory of the Titan practically straddling her, every bit as formidable and enticing as the Raven growling beneath her.

Her clit, rubbed raw from the series of nights she’d used the image to help her to bed, felt deliciously sore; Raven’s hips tried to roll against her, to make some use out of Jinx’s hand between them.

Jinx only smiled more, as the Titan was unable to reach. 

At the Titan’s frustrated growl, Jinx mewled, and let her eyes shut once more. 

Their kiss grew frenzied; Raven’s hunger utterly reckless, and her own arousal climbing in dizzying speeds. 

Jinx felt Raven’s body strain against the shackles; the feel of the girl’s muscles contracting and twitching under a fine aphrodisiac.

Jinx grabbed the Titan’s face with her free hand, yanking Raven’s torso from the table as she followed her body’s instinct to arch; bowed over as she was, the gap between them was as unbearable as it was needed for Jinx to retain sanity while her hips convulsed. 

Their kiss, unbroken, though incredibly sloppy, was the tether Jinx focused on. 

The breadth of her orgasm was quick; eager and rushed as she’d been. 

Jinx let herself ride the wave down to its calming afterglow; her mouth swollen and bruised, from Raven’s biting kiss, until that too calmed.

Hungry as Jinx could still feel Raven was, the Titan allowed her to indulge the moment before the strain of her positioning took toll enough for Raven to fall back against the table. 

Jinx sat a moment, content for the feel of the Titan beneath her thighs. 

Slowly, she let her open; her pupils contracting back into slits.

She grinned.

Slowly, the beneath her smiled, in reply. 

“Well, I’m going to go home to continue masturbating about you,” Jinx announced, delighting at the shift in Raven’s visible emotions. 

As she started to move, Raven’s eyes narrowed. 

Jinx chuckled, already looking forward to the ways the Titan intended to ‘get her back’ for her lack of generosity. 

“Tag,” Jinx offered sweetly, earning a glare from the girl. 


End file.
